


any other name

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Short & Sweet, Vampires, dongmin are soft your honor, rated t for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: He blinks a few times, trying to bring back the memories of the night prior. He went out with Jaewon and Daehyun, and they went home together. He went home alone, but halfway there, he heard someone crying in the alleyway, and then-nothing.What?
Relationships: Kang Dongho | D.Min/Lee Minsoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	any other name

When Minsoo comes to, the first thing he's aware of is a warm weight by his bedside.

The second thing he's aware is of something sticky smeared over his chin. 

It takes a monumental amount of force to pry his eyes open, and once he does, he nearly has to shut them again. 

_God_ , everything hurts. He feels like he got run over by a bus, and then that bus got run over by a train, and then someone dropped a bomb on top of the entire mess.

Where's Dongho?

He blinks a few times, trying to bring back the memories of the night prior. He went out with Jaewon and Daehyun, and they went home together. He went home alone, but halfway there, he heard someone crying in the alleyway, and then-

nothing.

What?

He leans over, lips curling into a tiny grin at the sight of his boyfriend. Dongho's dark hair fans over the sheets, his head pillowed in his arms and his hand wrapped in gauze.

Wait.

What happened?

"Dongho?" he murmurs, reaching over to poke Dongho's shoulder. "Hey."

No response.

Damn, Dongho's out of it.

He leans over to nudge Dongho further, and he recoils at the smell almost immediately.

He smells _horrible_. Jesus Christ, did his boyfriend go rolling in a dumpster or something?

"You smell horrible," Minsoo mutters, reaching up to plug his nose. "What the _fuck_ did you do last night?"

Dongho, unsurprisingly, doesn't reply.

He bends down to press a kiss to his boyfriend's messy hair regardless.

He heads for the kitchen, catching sight of himself in a mirror along the way - and he looks even _worse_ , a bandage wound around his throat and something dark smeared over his chin - and he scrubs his face in the sink before grabbing a candy bar.

Sue him. He can make poor life choices if he wants.

He casts his gaze towards the refrigerator, and his reflection scowls back at him, hair hanging limp in his eyes and a bit of dark stuff still stuck to his chin.

Damn. He needs a shower.

* * *

By the time he showers, Dongho's sitting at the breakfast table, hair pushed back from his face and gauze still wrapped around his hand. He's typing something on his phone, a cup of cooling coffee next to him, and _god_ , Minsoo thinks, _he's gorgeous_.

"Hi," Minsoo lamely greets, and Dongho's head snaps up, gaze landing on him. 

" _Minsoo_."

Before he can move, Dongho's wrapping him in a hug, and _oh_.

Dongho doesn't do hugs.

What?

Minsoo inhales - and there's the horrible smell again - and wraps his arms around Dongho's back, letting the taller man suffocate him in an embrace.

"Hey," he jokes, "you just saw me yesterday."

Dongho just digs his nails into the fabric of Minsoo's shirt and holds tighter.

Weirdo.

"Yah," he teases, leaning back to flick Dongho's forehead, "why're you so clingy?"

Dongho's expression flickers, and he grabs Minsoo's wrist, eyes turning serious in an instant. "How much do you remember from last night?"

* * *

So, apparently, Minsoo's a vampire.

He'd be lying if he said that wasn't kinda cool. 

Also apparently, the reason he has dried blood on his cheek is because Dongho cut his hand so Minsoo could drink it.

That is... much less cool.

"I'm not gonna _drink your blood_!" Minsoo protests, and Dongho arches a brow. 

"You're one twenty and I could throw you across the room."

"Yeah? So?"

"You're not gonna _hurt me_."

"Are you sure about that?"

Minsoo inhales, trying to keep calm, but that only makes his mood worse.

See, he's not sure if it's a vampire thing or a Dongho thing, but his boyfriend _does not smell good_.

Like, _at all_.

Honestly, though, Minsoo can't bring himself to mind.

Some people might call it a sign, some people might call it intuition, but Minsoo doesn't give an _iota of a shit_.

After all, anyone who'd willingly let their vampire partner drink their blood without a second thought is a _pretty damn good person_.

"...drink it."

" _No!_ "

...even if that is a bit irritating.

**Author's Note:**

> title suggested by aster, thank you aster <3
> 
> they're cute your honor
> 
> title from "a rose by any other name would smell as sweet" - romeo and juliet
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
